dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Crafting
The algorithm for adding Elements is 53-12* (level of weapon) +0.5*(tech level) +1*(weapon skill level) = percent chance of success You can create higher level weapons, add elements or add chi to an existing weapon using a forge. NOTE: When crafting an element onto a weapon or upgrading a weapon's level. You will not lose your weapon if you fail. You will only lose ore and have a chance of losing the orb that is used! 'Tool' The Forge you have determines what level weapons you can grind, add element or add chi to at home for no gold. The Communal Forge will always have 1/3 of your real chance and will cost you gold. Adding element or grinding *O = Able to use *X = Unable to use 'Adding Elements' In order to add elements to a weapon you need a level 2 orb and ore. Higher level weapons require more ore and have a lower chance of success at adding an element. Using the Communal Forge will have a lower chance of success and requires gold. A weapon can have up to five levels of an element. You cannot have more than one element on a weapon at a time. Putting a different element on a weapon that already has an existing one, will overwrite the existing element. Note: You can craft level 2 orbs by combining two level 1 orbs if you have the right pot and recipe. For every successful level of element you add to a weapon it will increase your chance of activating the element by about 6%. So, in the screenshot to the right. The Pirate Sword has 5 levels of fire element imbued on it. So in battle, it has roughly a 30% chance of activating the Fire element if the player has no Fire Orb equipped. The extra elemental damage that is added to attacks will only be applied if the element activates in battle. So if you imbue your weapon with Lightning, the extra multiplier to your attacks that Lightning adds will not be added unless Lightning activates successfully (indicated when your enemy is stunned). Adding elements also increases damage done with that element and activation chance for elemental effects when you have an orb equipped. However, a weapon with level 1 Lightning imbued will do the same damage as a weapon with level 5 Lighting imbued on it. The extra levels in Lightning will increase your chances of activating the element in battle if you do not equip an orb at all. Only the first level will increase the elemental damage that is added to attacks, all levels increase activation chance. Fire, Wind, Vorpal - If you use orbs in battle, you do not need to put more than 1 level of the element on your weapon. As the chance for these elements activating is 100% with orbs. So you just need to add 1 level to increase the damage you do for each attack. Although if you don't use orbs in battle, then imbuing more levels of the element is recommended. In the case with Fire only the attack that catches the enemy on Fire will deal more damage, the burn rate is the same, also True Musou will not have increased damage. Ice, Lightning - Even with orbs these elements do not activate 100% of the time. So the more elemental levels you put on your weapon, the better. Equipping an orb of a completely different element will cancel out the imbued element for that particular battle. Or if the player has no orb equipped, going into an allied base with urns will overwrite the element on a weapon. So, basically here is the precedence of elemental activation: Equipping an orb item > Element added from urns > Element imbued on weapons. After putting an element on a weapon, the elemental durability bar will start to decrease, you need to repair it with ore. Allowing the durability to reach zero will result in a loss of 1 elemental level on your weapon. So if you have 2 Ice imbued on your weapon and let elemental durability reach zero. You will be reduced to 1 Ice imbued on your weapon. Cost of putting an element on a weapon 'Grinding' You can upgrade the level of a weapon using a forge. To upgrade the level of a weapon it needs to meet the following requirements: *It needs to have 255 uses on it. Remember, if you trade your weapon to another person through the broker the usage resets to 0! However, if you ship weapons via Shipping Desk the weapon usage does not get reset. *You must be able to use the level of the weapon you upgrade to. For example, you must be a Field General to upgrade a level 3 weapon to level 4. If you are Lt. Colonel you will not be able to grind your weapon from level 3 to level 4, as Lt. Colonel is unable to use a level 4 weapon. *It cannot be a level 6 weapon. Cause that's the max level for a weapon. *It must not be currently equipped. So you have met all the requirements above and finally want to upgrade the level of your weapon. So what exactly happens? *Your weapon will upgrade to the next level. *Base stats remain unchanged. *All of the upgrade stats on your weapon will increase by 3. So if you have a +++++ weapon, you keep the +++++ values. (A +++++ weapon is a weapon that has the highest possible upgrade stats for that weapon, see the Weapon List for the average values of all weapons.) *Your current tempers, special upgrades, elemental add ons, elemental blue bars, emblems, current temper durability, current elemental durability, modifications and chi imbue, are all carried over to the new weapon level. *Usage of the weapon resets to 0. *Grinding up to level 4 will add 4 max temper towards the next level (Level 1 with 10 temper will be Level 2 with 14). All level 5 and level 6 weapons will have 24 max tempers because the minimum and maximum max temper for these rank are both 24, if a level 4 weapon had 23 temper and had a max temper mod done to make it 24 it will still be 24 and thus the max temper mod is wasted, however if a level 4 weapon had 24 temper with a max temper done making it 25 it will stay at 25 when grinding to level 5. Here is a list of the amount of ore and gold needed to upgrade a weapon level. The success rate of upgrading weapons depends on your weapon crafting level and technology level as well as the level of the weapon you are trying to grind. 'Chi Imbuing' The new base stat modding system that allows you to choose a particular chi type to have additional boosts to your base stats. All weapons start with chi level 0 and must fill the stored chi bar at least once to gain the base stat boost and to be a chi weapon. Adding chi is always successful and the growth rate determines how much of the chi bar can be filled per adding. If a weapon does not have any temper it can not have chi added to it. For higher growth rate you will need Technology and Weapon Craft. Video demonstration 'Tools' Unlike adding elements and grinding adding chi can only be done with a Large or Masters Forge no lower. The growth rate is also different. *O = 10% higher than normal growth rate *△ = Normal growth rate *X = 1/3 normal growth rate (rounded down) 'Gems' These are the gems used to add chi to your weapons, note like adding elements choosing a different chi type will override the previous type that was added so choose your type carefully. 'Ore Cost' This is a list of how many ores each addition to the chi bar will take based on the weapons level 'Weapon Border' When you add a chi level to your weapon the hexagon will change it's appearance to match the weapons level similar to other items. Additionally a colored star will appear next to the weapon level. 'Bast Stat Boosts' This is a list of boost your base stats will have dependent on the chi type and level it is. Note during the adding process there is a chance you may get a +1 boost to base speed. 'Repair' Once your weapon becomes a chi weapon it can no longer be temper repaired. While the temper durability bar is gold the weapon temper will drain faster than it normally would, should the weapon break regardless what level the chi was all stat boost will be a measly +1. The weapon border will be darkened and the chi type will stay till you eventually repair it so it will not lose the type and level. When the durability bar on your weapon is normal (aka not gold) it can be temper repaired again. To repair a chi weapon you will need 1 chi gem and level temper gem(s) to fix, for example a Level 4 weapon would need 1 chi gem and 4 temper gems to restore the chi imbue, this is done at the Blacksmith by picking the repair Max Temper option. Category:Game Mechanics